


Pirate Soot

by NB103



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pirate Sally, Pirate Wilbur Soot, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB103/pseuds/NB103
Summary: The Dream SMP, but Before everything we’ve seen Wilbur used to be a pirate.————I don’t know weather I will add more to this or not, so this might be it, but there’s a chance I will add more.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot / Sally Salmon
Kudos: 6





	Pirate Soot

Far back in a young man's life you wouldn’t have found him on his land, nonetheless any land. You’d see him pushing forward a cannon into its place, ready to light it. The creaking wood below his feet rocked along with the entire build and everyone in it. One loud shout was all it took for him to set one or two cannons off with a loud boom, the wind washing the smoke into oblivion. He smiled victoriously at the sounds of destruction hitting a nearby ship. He loved all of this. 

He loved the smell of the cannon’s smoke and the ringing in his ears. He chased for the high of adrenaline that coursed though him as war raged around him. Every day was life and death. Every moment had colossal effects. He was addicted to it, enticed by it, as if the waving of the ship had hypnotized him. 

A chorus of cheer erupted from the entirety on the ship when they had won, and Wilbur sang along. Some days it sounded like the ship itself was cheering with them, and some of them truly believed it did. But he cut himself short as he raced up the the main deck, arriving just in time to see the love of his life jump off of the ship and into the water below. He went to the ships edge, laughing along with the crew. 

“Your lucky to have such a woman, or any woman” the crewman let out a harty laugh, slinging an arm over Wilbur’s shoulders “How’d you manage to control her, aye?”. Wilbur simply chuckles “I don’t control her. The only thing that can tame her is the ocean itself.” And sure they laughed and joked about it, but it was nothing but the truth. Sally loved the ocean more than Wilbur and he knew it. But, she would be lying if she said she didn’t love Wilbur greatly, and Wilbur knew that too and so his smile never left his lips. 

She reappeared, standing on the wreckage left from the other boat, searching for anything they might find handy and returning to them with a bag slung over her shoulder. Wilbur and another lifted her and the bag back into the ship. “I didn’t find too much. Some jewelry here and there hidden in drawers. But I did find lots and lots of” she was cut off by a cheer. “Booze!” A cremate held a bottle high in the air, the other hand holding the sack open. Laughter once again broke out on the ship in joy, and bottles nearly rolled out onto the deck.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give any advice! It’s been a while since I’ve written anything, and I’m pretty proud of this, but I’ll always take constructive criticism :)


End file.
